Eenie Meenie
|image = CimEM.PNG|250px |band = Sean Kingston |album = My World 2.0''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eenie_Meenie |released = March 23, 2010 |genre = R&B |label = Beluga Heights Epic |runtime = 3:22 |writer = |producer = |before = We Belong Together |current = |after = Fight For This Love }} "'Eenie Meenie'" is a song by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber. It received generally positive reviews. Lisa, Amy, Dani, and Christian covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on March 8, 2010. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Christian': She's indecisive She can't decide She keeps on lookin' From left to right Girl, come a bit closer Look in my eyes Searchin' is so wrong I'm Mr. Right Amy: You seem like the type To love 'em and leave 'em And disappear right after this song So give me the night To show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancin' alone You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time Not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one But shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Dani: Let me show you what your missin' Paradise With me you're winning, boy Ain't gotta roll the dice Tell me what you're really here for (Cimorelli: Here for) Them other girls? I see right through you Lisa: You seem like the type To love 'em and leave 'em And disappear right after the song So give me the night To show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancin' alone Dani: You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one Amy: But shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Christian: Eenie meenie miney moe Catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go Eenie meenie miney moe Catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla Amy with background vocals by Lisa: Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time Not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one But shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Shawty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova Photo Gallery EM1.PNG EM2.PNG EM3.PNG EM4.PNG EM5.PNG EM6.PNG EM7.PNG EM8.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Songs by Justin Bieber